empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XXNSXx/The Future of Empires and Allies
For those who have been playing E&A long, do you remember what it was like? It was a simpler time, a time that almost seemed in order compared to now. If you notice a few of my comments, i usually speak against future weapons and stuff that will never exist. When i first started playing Empires and Allies, there were only a handful of units that were not based on real life. There is the reaper, the Raven, The super dimensional carrier ... i guess that's all there was at the moment. However the reaper may resemble some real life battleships, the raven seems to resemble an ekranoplan, and the SDC looks just like an ordinary aircraft carrier. If you remember, Every other unit on the wiki always had the words "based on (real life unit)". Before, the most powerful units available to us were the advanced gunboat, advanced battleship, SDC, Advanced drone fighter, Osprey, Hypersonic bomber, Advanced soldiers, Advanced rocket artillery and the Talon tank to give the hardworking player a chance to be strong late game. This was if the player could not spend on EP. A bit of a shock was Scorpion, the first unit to overpower a tier 6 unit. After that the new units seem to get stronger and stronger and insanely stronger. The first ever future unit was the TITAN. A single uber unit that could overcome a small army without help of power ups. The titan was obviously imbalanced but that was so that the quest would not be easily accomplished. Then on the titan had given birth to new war machines like the behemoth and the dobberman. Then that is where the madness started. More and more these units bearing much resemblance with each other were being made. There were the Chimera, the Kraken and now the harpy. Insane prices btw. These units themselves were imbalanced, having them would mean almost certain victory. But it didnt stop there. The new Tier 4 War Factories were introduced and a new age of power began. I really love the looks of these machines, in fact i would purchase and unlock weak stuff just for the looks. But mixing Fictional with real life just seems too messed up. If you are having problems with what i'm getting at here do me a favor and open up your realistic side. What would the future of E&A be like? Before you know it there will be even stronger units than tier 7, Maybe 1000 hp or more. It's all about the profits and zynga being the greedy pig of a company that it is (although i am VERY PROUD that zynga is against SOPA) will most likely keep making imbalanced units. That may sound like a good thing but think and look back at your army. Sooner or later you are gonna discard those talon tanks, those hypersonic bombers and even those limited edition units you spent money on to make room for the new. Maybe it would be good if they transfered these future weapons to another game lets say E&A II? Every future unit you purchased or unlocked gets carried over. But that's no longer realistic and goes against my point. People have asked the question "what do you think of the new units?". I couldnt keep track. So I wanna hear it from you guys. What do you think E&A will be like in the coming months? Category:Blog posts